


The Sun will Shine

by catnipxhawthorne



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Brothers, Endgame, Family, Feels, Impersonation, Loki & Thor Friendship (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Teasers & Trailers, Thor (Marvel) Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 06:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17038463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catnipxhawthorne/pseuds/catnipxhawthorne
Summary: What would Loki do to surprise his brother? Correct, he'd pretend to be anyone else.This is based off of the new Endgame trailer. Spoilers if you haven't seen it yet.





	The Sun will Shine

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to Sophia who wished for a Thor & Loki bromance.  
> Hope you guys like it.  
> Enjoy!

“Hi is anyone home? This is Scott Lang, we met a few years ago at the airport in Germany… I got really big.”  
“That’s an old message?”  
“No that’s the front door.”  
“Ant-Man? I know you know, I know you know that. That’s me. Can you buzz me in?”  
Steve buzzed Scott in. He smirked to himself when he got back into his car and drove onto the compound.  
“Scott! Good to see you, man.”  
Steve walked out of the main building to shake Sott’s hand.  
“Come on in and meet everyone. There’s some people here that you know from Leipzig. Do you remember Nat?”  
“Hey long time no see. Sorry for, you know, throwing you on the ground and stuff.”  
“Nevermind. Just don’t do it again.”  
“Do you remember Colonel Rhodes? He was in Leipzig as well.”  
“You were one of the Iron man guys, right?”  
“Yeah. WarMachine. You were the really tiny guy, right?”  
”Yeah.” Bruce walked into the room.  
“Oh, Dr. Banner. Hello.”  
“Uhm… Hi? Do I know you?”  
“Uh… no, no. It’s just, I’ve seen you on TV and I’m a big fan.”  
“Uh… thanks.” Bruce got flustered and blushed.  
“So you’ve met pretty much everyone around here except for Thor. He’s been keeping to his room mostly. He lost… more than any of us did. His people, good friends and even his own brother died.” Steve stepped forward, a grave look on his face. At this a flash of pain contorted Scott’s features, but it was gone as quickly as it had gone. The only one who noticed was Nat, whose brows furrowed slightly.  
“Okay. Do you have a room where I can change and take a shower? I’ve been driving for ages and I haven’t had time to change.”  
“Yeah, sure. F.R.I.D.A.Y. will show you there.”  
“Who’s F.R.I.D.A.Y.?”  
“That would be me. I am Mr. Stark’s artificial intelligence system. Please follow the lit lamps to your room.”  
“Awesome!” WIth that,Scott left the living room.  
“I don’t trust him.” Natasha said, looking at Steve.  
“Come on, Nat. I’m sure he’s just a little out of it. And just because he kicked your ass once doesn’t mean we can’t trust him.”  
“He did not kick my ass. And even if he did, that’s not the reason why I don’t trust him. I just… I’ve got a bad feeling about him.”  
“I’m sure that’s just leftover tension from the events of the past couple of weeks.” piped up Bruce from the other side of the room.  
Nat huffed annoyed and left the kitchen in the direction of the gym. ‘Barton would have believed me.’ she thought, as she geared up to let out her frustrations on a punching bag.

Meanwhile Scott followed the AI to his room. There he locked the door and began to blur and change form. Within seconds Steve was standing where Scott had been before. He smiled mischievously and called out: “ show me to Thor’s room please.”  
“Certainly, Captain Rogers.”  
He left the room and was led to a door on the opposite end of the hallway. There he knocked and entered.  
“What can I do for you, Captain? If you don’t require my assistance for something urgent I would prefer to remain in solitude.”  
“I just wanted to ask whether you would like to meet Scott Lang, the newest addition to our team?”  
“No, thank you, Captain. But you may tell him that I send my regards.”  
“Of course.” Steve left the room and walked back across the hall. Back in his room he blurred and in his place stood Loki, the God of Mischief. A lone tear made its way across his face at the thought of his brother in so much pain. ‘Who could I impersonate next? The widow...yes, she’ll do.’ And thus Natasha blurred into existence. She sauntered across the hall and entered Thor’s room.  
“Hey there,big guy. How are you holding up?”  
“Hey… *sigh* I am not holding anything up.”  
“No, Thor, that’s a figure of speech. I was asking you how you are.” Nat explained, smiling kindly.  
“I am filled with sorrow at my people’s demise.”  
“What about Loki?”  
“My brother’s death has left me distraught. Towards the end I felt we might regain our childhood relationship.”  
Nat rested her hand on his shoulder.  
“You know that I am here for you, brother, don’t you?”  
Thor nodded solemnly, not noticing Natasha’s choice of words.  
“Well, I have to go. I need to make sure that the new guy doesn’t do anything stupid.” She patted Thor on the shoulder one last time and left his room, gracefully walking across the hallway.  
“Hey Nat, wait up!” She froze in place and turned towards Steve slowly.  
“Hey Cap. What’s up?”  
“I wanted to apologize for my behaviour earlier. I shouldn’t have just dismissed your distrust of Scott like that. It’s just…” Steve sighed. “We need every help we can get and I don’t want to distrust someone who can help us.”  
“It’s okay, Steve. We are all under a lot of pressure right now.”  
“That’s true…” He sighed, a look of anguish crossing his face. “I don’t know what to do without him. I just got him back and now I’ve lost him again.”  
While talking they were moving towards the living room.  
Nat scrambled for a second to make a statement that was vague and yet that Steve would take as normal from her.  
“We’re gonna get him back. We’re gonna get all of them back.” Nat eventually said, patting Steve’s back.  
“I hope so. I don’t know what I’ll do if we can’t get them back. Thanks for the talk, Nat. I’m gonna turn in for the night.”  
“Good Night, Steve.” Nat sighed in relief when the door to his room had closed. She morphed into Bruce right there and turned around to walk back into Thor’s room.  
“Hey buddy. You wanna talk?” Bruce asked quietly as he entered the room.  
“Hello Bruce. I don’t know what to talk about.”  
“How about Loki? I’m sure you have a lot of stuff to say about your devilishly handsome brother?”  
“What?”  
“I mean, he did betray you before he died.”  
“My brother betrayed me only to get close enough to Thanos to kill him and I regret nothing more than that my last words to him were that he really was the worst brother. He didn’t deserve that to be the last words I’ve ever said to him. They’re not true.”  
“I’m sure he knew that.”  
Thor just shrugged and turned away from Bruce. He sighed and left the room. Back in his room, he sank down to the floor, his back leaned against the door. He covered his face with his hands and his shoulders shook as he silently, desperately tried to stop the tears for his brother. He never meant to cause him so much pain.  
When he had calmed himself down and lifted his hand off of his face Tony Stark’s brown eyes stared into the room. He got up and left for Thor’s room yet again.  
When he entered, thor yelled: “Man of Iron! You’re back! When did you arrive? What happened?”  
“Bloody hell i did not think of that.”  
Thor looked at Tony funny.  
“You don’t sound like yourself, Man of Iron. You sound very much like… Loki!” Being caught red-handed Loki shifted back to himself.  
“Surprise, brother.” Thor crossed the room and enveloped his brother in his arms. Loki smiled quietly and hugged him back just as tightly. When they let go of each other, Thor looked at Loki with tears in his eyes.  
“Let’s go kick Thanos’ ass.”  
Loki grinned mischievously: “I told you the sun would shine on us again.”

 

Thor all but dragged Loki into the living room. He called the others there excitedly presenting his brother to them.  
Nat took Loki down within seconds and looked at Steve smugly.  
“Told you I didn’t trust him.”  
After many explanations and apologies they started planning the ugly purple guy’s demise.

And what do we learn from this? When Nat has a feeling we should always believe her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it!  
> Kudos & Comments make my day :)  
> Love,  
> Sarah


End file.
